


Quindi Marlena torna a casa (che il freddo qua si fa sentire, che ho paura di sparire)

by Gweiddi_at_Ecate



Series: Marlena portami a casa [1]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author drowns her sorrows in the Nile, Car Accidents, Hospitalization, Infidelity, M/M, Minor Character Death, and hides her kinks under a coat of angst, is he poly or European
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/pseuds/Gweiddi_at_Ecate
Summary: Prima di te ero solo un pazzo, ora lascia che ti raccontiAvevo una giacca sgualcita e portavo tagli sui polsiOggi mi sento benedetto e non trovo niente da aggiungereQuesta città si affaccerà quando ci vedrà giungereEro in bilico tra l'essere vittima, essere giudiceEra un brivido che porta la luce dentro le tenebreE ti libera da queste catene splendenti, lucideEd il dubbio o no, se fossero morti oppure rinasciteIn cui non puoi riconoscere la persona sotto il casco e Francesco non riesce a scrivere una lettera.





	Quindi Marlena torna a casa (che il freddo qua si fa sentire, che ho paura di sparire)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Marlena, take me home [Translation from Italian]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863880) by [Gweiddi_at_Ecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/pseuds/Gweiddi_at_Ecate), [ueberdemnebelmeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ueberdemnebelmeer/pseuds/ueberdemnebelmeer)



> Telefilm, libri di storia, il mondo tutto: Giuliano de’ Medici dies  
> Io e altre sette persone di gran lunga migliori di me: not under my watch, bitch
> 
> Titolo da [Torna A Casa](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZjnfWx0cvw) dei Måneskin perché passati i venticinque neanche ci si prova più ad avere una dignità.

La sigaretta pesa tra le sue dita e gli occhi bruciano. L’aria entra fredda dalla finestra che ha dimenticato aperta e un refolo più gelido degli altri lo fa rabbrividire dentro al maglione.

Francesco si passa una mano sulla faccia e sospira perché ormai non sa che altro fare.

Inspira un tiro dalla sigaretta e per un momento desidera che sia qualcosa di più forte del semplice tabacco, ma gli spinelli li ha lasciati quindici anni fa tra i banchi di ragioneria insieme alla fidanzata che una volta pensava di sposare e alle bottiglie di rum rubate dalla cantina di suo zio.

Adesso ha davanti un bicchiere vuoto con gocce di rosso che ancora ne bagnano il fondo, un pacchetto di Marlboro accartocciate e la testa che gli urla così forte che persino lo stereo tace, perché il ricordo del metallo che si schianta e l’odore di gomme bruciate è più forte di qualunque altra cosa.

Ha un foglio davanti e la mano che gli trema. Sono tre giorni che lo guarda e si dice che riempirlo non dovrebbe essere così difficile, non quando le parole e le grida gli premono in gola dal momento in cui si è svegliato e suo fratello gli ha detto che Giuliano è stato trasportato d’urgenza in un altro ospedale.

Ha provato a chiamare Lorenzo – assurdo che dopo tutti questi anni sappia ancora il suo numero a memoria – ma ogni volta che era sul punto di iniziare la chiamata il coraggio gli veniva meno e quindi eccolo qua, con la sigaretta che brucia e la cenere che gli cade sulle dita e a Francesco nemmeno importa della scottatura. Al contrario, la accoglie: quella stilla di dolore grato sulla sua pelle è l’unica cosa che lo tiene con il senno ancora rinchiuso nel cranio.

L'unica penna che ha trovato in casa è quella rossa – dove sono finite tutte le Montblanc con cui mostra alla gente che anche lui è uno che conta? –  e le parole su quel foglio di carta tirato sembrano un'accusa scritta col sangue di Giuliano. Un dito puntato contro, giudice, sentenza e giuria.

_Mi dispiace. Vorrei morire. Lo amo anch'io. Ti amo._

Francesco rilegge quelle righe, fa un altro tiro, il fumo che gli entra nelle narici gli perfora il cervello, e inizia a ridere. Ride a occhi chiusi, ride che gli fa male lo stomaco, ride tirandosi i capelli nel pugno e con le lacrime che pizzicano per uscire, ma Francesco è uno che non piange, è uno che le emozioni se le ingoia insieme alle parole giuste e lascia che restino lì a mangiarlo da dentro.

Ride perché alla fine è tutto vero e per capirlo gli ci è voluta la morte che l’ha accarezzato in viso e gli ha detto _“Non ancora”_. Ci son voluti l’asfalto che si è tirato dietro metà della sua giacca e suo zio in una bara scelta da Guglielmo mentre Francesco era ancora sotto sedativi, perché ci stava Jacopo Pazzi dietro al volante dell’auto che li ha investiti, ché la testa a Jacopo era saltata da un pezzo e lo sapevano tutti, e quella era la Ducati di Giuliano Medici e suo zio non aveva idea che l’uomo alla guida con Giuliano fosse Francesco, non Lorenzo. Francesco neanche ci doveva essere lì. Che poi, da quando a suo nipote interessava se un Medici si metteva in moto ubriaco e rischiava di ammazzarsi sulla via di casa?

Più o meno da quando aveva diciotto anni e Giuliano quindici, zio, e all’entrata di scuola loro due e Novella stavano quei cinque minuti di troppo davanti al cancello dell’istituto a battere i denti dal freddo e scambiarsi un accendino in tre.

Solo che suo zio questo non lo sapeva. Non l’ha mai saputo, perché se sei un Pazzi certe cose semplicemente non le puoi fare.

Il cuore gli sale in gola e quel pensiero gli torna dritto in testa ad arpionarsi dietro agli occhi: _voglio morire. Se Giuliano non si sveglia, voglio morire anch’io._

Novella lo prenderebbe a schiaffi se lo sentisse, se sapesse, ma Novella sta in Scozia da anni ormai e quindi l’unica persona che può prendere Francesco a schiaffi è Francesco stesso.

Dà un ultimo sguardo alla penna e alle parole scritte e capisce che non serve a niente, che non ci sono frasi, lettere o inchiostro che possano coprire anche solo un’oncia della colpa che sente perché non ha mai preso sul serio suo zio quando diceva che i Medici dovrebbero morire tutti, perché tutto sommato provava un godimento tanto sadico quanto masochista nel dar ragione a Jacopo quando partiva con le sue invettive contro di loro: Cosimo e Piero avevano quasi mandato in rovina i Pazzi, e, a modo loro, Lorenzo e Giuliano avevano rovinato Francesco per sempre con i loro occhi azzurri e pieni di vita, l’idealismo carismatico dell’uno e il cinismo talmente umano dell’altro.

E Dio, Francesco non era mai riuscito a schiodarseli dalla testa quegli occhi, e Novella gliel’aveva detto, aveva cercato di farglielo capire, e lui invece l’aveva rispedita a casa sua urlando e tirando pugni al muro fino a farsi sanguinare le mani, finché persino lei aveva avuto paura a rimanergli vicino e se n’era andata senza più tornare.

Francesco guarda disgustato quell’aborto di lettera e la accartoccia tra le mani con la stessa rabbia con cui stringerebbe il collo di suo zio se fosse ancora vivo. Gli è andata bene di essere morto nell’impatto. Gli è andata bene che Giuliano sia ancora vivo – in coma, certo, ma ancora _vivo_ – e che Francesco pure sia sopravvissuto, oppure anche con l’anima all’inferno sarebbe riuscito a trovarlo e chiedergli con le mani strette attorno alla gola: _“Sei contento, zio? Sei contento adesso che hai ammazzato un Medici?”_

_Lo sai che me li scopavo entrambi, zio? Lo sai che la prima volta che mi hai dato le chiavi dell’auto sono andato via con Giuliano e me lo sono fatto sui sedili dietro? Eravamo amici prima che si scopasse la tizia che ce l’aveva con la mia ragazza._

_Ma tanto tu neanche lo sapevi che Novella aveva problemi, perché dire le cose a te era come metterti un’arma in mano, e prima o poi a qualcuno avresti sparato. Anche a me, se mi fossi messo in mezzo._

_Lo sai che Lorenzo, Lorenzo che speravi di uccidere e invece l’altra sera sotto il casco c’ero io, mi ha scopato così forte che continuavo a sentirmelo dentro anche il giorno dopo? Che siamo andati a letto per un altro mese dopo che si era messo con Clarice, ma poi lui ha voluto fare la cosa pulita e smettere e io non sono mai riuscito a sopportarlo._

Lo sai che se non fossi morto ti avrei ammazzato io per aver cercato di far del male a Lorenzo e Giuliano. Lo sai, lo sai, lo sai, lo sai. Lo sai, cosa sai? Non sai un cazzo. Mi hai cresciuto, mi hai insegnato tutto, e di me non hai mai saputo un cazzo.

Francesco getta il foglio accartocciato per terra. Si accende un’altra sigaretta, afferra il giubbotto ed esce di casa sbattendo la porta, la finestra ancora aperta con l’aria umida e fredda che entra e uno spiraglio di fumo che resta intrappolato dietro di lui in una stanza vuota.

 

*

 

Francesco gli ospedali li odia, ci ha passato troppo tempo da piccolo con la mano di suo zio sulla spalla che lo spingeva dentro alla stanza di sua madre prima e di suo padre dopo; entrambi rosicchiati avidamente dal cancro come fosse una malattia contagiosa invece che uno scherzo del destino che cercava di dirgli già da allora che attento Francesco, attento, la casa in cui vivi ha nell’aria il veleno e il sangue che ti scorre dentro è marcio, malato.

L’odore nei corridoi è ancora lo stesso dei suoi ricordi, di guanti in lattice e di persone che muoiono lentamente tra lenzuola non loro; gli riempie le narici e gli scende in gola come un vomito che deve ingoiare per non far vedere a nessuno che sta male, per non far capire che c’è qualcosa dentro al suo corpo che si è rotto.

Tiene le mani in tasca e si rigira l’accendino tra le dita mentre guarda cautamente dentro ogni stanza. Guglielmo ha saputo dirgli solo il reparto: Lorenzo non vuole nessuno col cognome Pazzi vicino a suo fratello e lui e Bianca hanno litigato al punto che lei e Guglielmo se ne sono andati di casa, e adesso Bianca fa la spola tra Fiesole e l’ospedale e va a stringere la mano inerme di Giuliano solo quando Lorenzo non è lì piuttosto che stare nella stessa stanza con lui.

Finalmente Francesco allunga il collo e vede la madre di Giuliano seduta ai piedi di un letto. Lucrezia Tornabuoni ha il volto vecchio ed esangue, consumato, i capelli sempre perfettamente acconciati lasciati liberi sulle spalle a offrirle un riparo in più dall’ansia e dal terrore cieco che suo figlio non la sveglierà mai più alle quattro di mattina facendo scricchiolare gli scalini di casa mentre rientra dall’ennesima notte brava, che non le prometterà mai più che da domani cercherà di mettere la testa a posto ed essere un po’ più come Lorenzo, un po’ meno se stesso.

Lucrezia lascia vagare gli occhi per un attimo e, incrociando quelli di Francesco, sussulta.

“Mamma, che succede?”

Una voce calda, preoccupata, la chiama, e a Francesco si gela il sangue nelle vene perché non è pronto a incontrare quella voce. Non così, non adesso, non prima che Giuliano abbia aperto gli occhi e detto a tutti che in Cielo non lo vogliono e che l'hanno rispedito giù solo per godersi ancora alcuni anni di pace.

Francesco aveva sperato ci fosse Bianca lì. Aveva sperato non ci fosse nessuno, di poter entrare e guardare in faccia Giuliano e chiedergli scusa – per Jacopo, per essere sopravvissuto, per non aver scelto un’altra strada – e andarsene prima che qualcuno se ne accorgesse.

Lorenzo si gira verso la porta per controllare cosa abbia turbato sua madre. Francesco ha appena un istante ma è sufficiente per notare tutto di lui: il suo volto stanco e tirato, la barba non rasata da almeno quattro giorni, i primi tre bottoni della camicia lasciati aperti e i polsini slacciati e arrotolati che lasciano intravedere le braccia pallide. Poi una rabbia feroce si accende negli occhi di Lorenzo e gli deforma la bocca. Si alza con un balzo tale da far cadere la sedia sul pavimento.

Francesco non si muove, spaccato in due tra l’istinto di farsi indietro, di nascondersi da una famiglia attorno a cui è sempre orbitato come un satellite spento e indesiderato, e quello di spingere il petto in avanti e combattere per un diritto che forse non è nemmeno suo, che non lo è mai stato.

“Cosa ci fai tu qui?” ringhia Lorenzo, e quando non riceve alcuna risposta, gli si getta addosso.

Lucrezia cerca di fermarlo. Allunga le mani e prega “Lorenzo! Lorenzo, no, lascialo stare, resta qui!” ma Lorenzo è già fuori della stanza e sbatte Francesco contro il muro con una violenza tale da fargli sbattere la testa e spezzare il fiato, e per un momento ci sono solo la lastra di dolore che gli sega il cranio e il petto e la consapevolezza che, se non reagisce subito, Lorenzo finirà quel che Jacopo ha inavvertitamente cominciato con una sterzata omicida e la moto di Giuliano sbalzata fuori strada.

Lorenzo lo strattona per i vestiti, l’ira che gli schiuma dalla bocca e dagli occhi come Francesco non ha mai visto prima. Ma le diapositive mentali che conserva di Lorenzo sono datate e distanti, risalgono ai tempi in cui il risentimento di Jacopo era solo un cane che abbaiava senza riuscire a mordere, all’epoca prima degli accordi dei Medici con gli Sforza e prima del matrimonio con Clarice e la nascita del figlio.

Adesso il Lorenzo che gli sta davanti è una persona che lui non conosce più, e Francesco gli afferra entrambi i polsi prima che Lorenzo provi a strangolarlo come avrebbe già fatto Francesco se la persona in coma nel letto fosse Guglielmo.

“Devo sapere come sta.”

“Tu devi solo stare alla larga da Giuliano!”

Francesco stringe i denti e allontana Lorenzo con uno spintone. “C’ero io lì quella notte, non tu!” gli soffia in faccia perché, dopo tutti questi anni a far la guerra ai Medici, sputare il veleno in faccia a Lorenzo è diventato un riflesso spinale, una reazione che non è neanche in grado di controllare, come non si controllano il battito del cuore o i morsi della fame.

Lorenzo urla e gli si scaglia contro. Francesco fa appena in tempo a bloccargli le braccia che gli infermieri accorrono a separarli e sbatterli fuori dal reparto tra le urla angosciate di Lucrezia, e ogni respiro gli ricorda che ha ancora tre costole rotte e che sarebbe davvero tutta da ridere se avesse trovato il coraggio di arrivare fin qui per poi morire con un polmone perforato dalla sua stessa stupidità.

Vengono trascinati entrambi fuori dall’ospedale anche se Lorenzo ha alzato le mani in segno di resa appena gli hanno intimato di calmarsi, e ora sulla sua faccia è scesa una maschera di gelida pacatezza che lascia la bocca di Francesco asciutta e la gola secca.

Sempre educato, Lorenzo, sempre posato e rispettoso delle regole e di chi lavora, annuisce e prende la porta senza fare storie. Non come Francesco che invece si scrolla un infermiere di dosso con una spallata e sibila a qualcun altro di stargli lontano, che l’uscita la trova anche da solo.

Le porte si chiudono dietro di loro e Francesco riesce appena ad aprir bocca per prendere fiato che il pugno serrato di Lorenzo impatta contro il suo viso, spedendolo indietro di almeno due passi.

“Eravamo amici una volta! Eravamo amici!”

Lorenzo grida e la gente fuori dall’ospedale si ferma a lanciare occhiate spaventate, tutti civilmente scandalizzati dalle urla di questo pazzo sconosciuto e allo stesso tempo voraci di un odio che non li interesserà per più di un minuto.

Il viso gli brucia e pulsa dove Lorenzo l’ha colpito, e Francesco si porta una mano alla guancia solo per convincersi a non restituire il colpo, per ricordarsi che non è per dar vita a un’altra lotta che è venuto qui.

Sarebbe più facile farlo. Sarebbe molto più facile spellarsi le nocche sui denti di Lorenzo e dimenticarsi di essere venuto qui per sapere come sta Giuliano piuttosto che aprir la bocca per parlare, ma ha il fantasma dei sussurri di Novella nelle orecchie che gli intima di essere sincero una volta tanto, coraggioso con il cuore e la testa invece che con la rabbia e con i pugni.

“Jacopo pensava fossi tu quella sera. Credeva foste tu e Giuliano sulla moto e ci ha puntato.”

Lorenzo sbianca e le spalle gli crollano giù come blocchi di cemento fratturati da un terremoto.

“Cosa?”

Francesco lo guarda negli occhi e ogni spillo di incredulità e confusione nello sguardo di Lorenzo è una spina che Francesco si sfila dai polsi e che lo lascia con rivoli di sangue che gli bagnano l’anima.

“Ho trovato Giuliano e non… ascolta, non sta bene, lo sai, vero?”

Sì che Lorenzo lo sa. Lo sanno tutti che dopo Simonetta Giuliano non è più stato lo stesso. Le voci sono giunte persino a Francesco, a volte tramite telefonate isteriche e preoccupate da parte di Bianca che ancora si ostina a dirgli che fanno parte della stessa famiglia, a volte tramite voci di corridoio che: _“Lo sai che ha fatto il Medici? No, mica il Magnifico, scherzi? Dico suo fratello, quello più piccolo.”_

E Francesco vorrebbe non darci ascolto a quelle voci, ci ha provato, ma intanto gli rodono lo stomaco come un tarlo particolarmente ostinato. E allora quando ha visto Giuliano sotto quel lampione, barcollante mentre cercava di far ripartire la motocicletta, non è riuscito a passare oltre e far finta di niente. “Non era in condizione di mettersi in moto. Se avesse messo sotto qualcuno non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato e allora gli ho detto di mettersi dietro e che avrei guidato io. Mi ha dato il tuo casco,” quello che Giuliano si porta sempre dietro perché Lorenzo la sua moto invece l’ha abbandonata dopo che gli è nato il figlio, ma non riesce a staccarsi per intero dalle gomme e dal vento che ti assorda mentre la strada ti scorre sotto; quindi fino a due settimane fa li si vedeva ancora girare in due sulla moto di Giuliano in mezzo alle campagne fiorentine ogni volta che Clarice tornava a Roma a far visita ai suoi, “e Jacopo ha riconosciuto la moto e pensava foste voi due.”

Lorenzo è talmente pallido che per un momento Francesco teme stia per crollare a terra e fa un passo avanti per prepararsi a sorreggerlo.

Lorenzo non è mai stato uno capace di nascondere le emozioni – del resto lui non ha mai avuto bisogno di farlo, no? – le porta dipinte con colori chiari e vibranti sul viso come un ritratto sempre esposto della sua anima, e ora la shock e il senso di colpa gli chiazzano le guance con macchie di grigio e viola, colori malati che non lo dovrebbero toccare mai.

“Dovevo esserci io lì,” mormora passandosi una mano tra i capelli e Francesco scuote la testa perché no, perché Francesco è sempre stato più bravo di Lorenzo a tenere la moto, e se fosse stato al posto suo, Lorenzo avrebbe virato per assorbire lui il peggio del colpo e risparmiare Giuliano, ma non c’era davvero modo di salvarsi dalla follia omicida di Jacopo, e adesso Bianca starebbe a piangere due fratelli invece che perdere il sonno per uno solo di loro. Lorenzo ha una moglie e un figlio piccolo per cui il sole sorge e tramonta sul suo sorriso, non può permettersi di giacere immobile in una bara.

“Ringrazia Dio che non è stato così.”

“Tuo zio…”

“L’ha fatto di proposito.”

“Ha davvero tentato di ucciderlo?”

Francesco non sa cosa dire, se ribadire che sì, che ha il ricordo dell’auto che sterza di colpo e li manda a schiantarsi fuoristrada inciso a fuoco dietro le palpebre, e lo rivede ogni volta che chiude gli occhi; oppure se cercare di chiedersi se ci sia una spiegazione alternativa al disastro che gli ha fratturato le costole e quasi mandato Giuliano all’altro mondo. Tuttavia al momento è ancora troppo impegnato a ringraziare il Dio che non conosce per essersi preso suo zio al posto di Giuliano, quindi stringe solo le spalle con una smorfia stanca e non dice niente.

Lorenzo ha un singulto disperato e il corpo gli trema tutto mentre le lacrime iniziano a piovergli dagli occhi. Chiude le palpebre, perso mentre realizza in quel momento che Giuliano avrebbe davvero potuto morire, che ci è mancato appena un istante perché suo fratello, semplicemente, non esistesse più.

“Lorenzo…” Francesco si fa avanti con una mano, la appoggia cauta sul braccio di Lorenzo e lui lo guarda piangendo.

“È mio fratello,” gli dice, e questa sarebbe già una scusa sufficiente, ma Lorenzo non cerca di nascondersi dietro al suo amore, dietro all’affetto, e getta le braccia attorno al collo di Francesco, le mani sulla sua testa come se avesse paura che Francesco possa cercare di divincolarsi. “Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace, credevo che… non lo so. Non lo so, l’ho visto arrivare su quella barella e non–”

Francesco annuisce anche se Lorenzo non lo può vedere e – lentamente, cauto, perché Lorenzo è la sua bestia nera e il contatto con lui lo spaventa, lo manda in confusione, e ha una catena attorno alla gabbia toracica che stringe e fa male – ricambia l’abbraccio. Gli circonda la schiena con le braccia e abbassa il viso, la guancia sfrega contro quella di Lorenzo e Francesco lo sente come sta tremando per il freddo, l’aria dell’inverno che si appoggia ancora gelida sul suo corpo mentre lui ha solo una camicia sbottonata indosso.

Odora di sapone e cose costose, della pelle pallida e liscia in cui una volta Francesco affondava i denti e lasciava il segno dei graffi dove era difficile nasconderli. Lorenzo invece era sempre attento, lo prendeva di violenza e gli spezzava il fiato ma non lasciava mai tracce visibili del suo passaggio.

Appena si alzava e si rivestiva, era come se nulla fosse mai successo.

“Va tutto bene. Lo so, lo capisco,” lo tranquillizza. Continua a ripeterlo finché i singhiozzi di Lorenzo non si placano, e chissà da quant’era che aveva bisogno di farlo, di crollare in un abbraccio sicuro – perché Francesco lo è, vero? Sicuro. Per Lorenzo, per Giuliano, un po’ per tutti. Non ha mai avuto intenzione di fare male, e invece è successo – e lasciarsi andare al panico e alla paura invece che tenere alta la fronte per il resto della famiglia.

Il respiro di Lorenzo è smorzato e irregolare e la sua mano cede e scivola sulla spalla di Francesco. Le dita intirizzite gli percorrono la scapola con i polpastrelli, passando leggeri ma insistenti sul punto in cui il tatuaggio gli inchiostra la pelle, come se stesse cercando di ripercorrerne i bordi attraverso i vestiti, come faceva quando erano nudi su di un letto e Lorenzo baciava e accarezzava i suoi pezzi di un puzzle che non si incastrano.

_“Questo cosa significa?”_

_“Sono le cose che non possono funzionare nella mia vita.”_

_“Ad esempio?”_

_“Lascia stare, Lorenzo.”_

Francesco inspira a denti stretti. Fa ancora male ricordare quei momenti, ma almeno adesso, con Lorenzo che mormora scuse al suo orecchio e quei due centimetri che ha in più su Francesco, non è la rabbia cocente che gli ribolle in gola, ma piuttosto un pugno allo stomaco e il sapore della nostalgia che gli si incolla al palato.

E con la fronte di Lorenzo appoggiata alla sua è talmente facile ricadere nelle vecchie abitudini, anche troppo. Francesco non ci pensa nemmeno: la sua bocca cade su quella di Lorenzo spinta dall’istinto, è solo memoria tattile e consuetudine, e le labbra di Lorenzo non hanno cambiato sapore, la sua lingua è ancora calda e gli appicca il fuoco nei fianchi. Persino il suo respiro affannato è lo stesso mentre lo stringe e lo spinge contro il muro, ma stavolta è delicato: stavolta Lorenzo non gli vuole far male e si ricorda che Francesco era lì a grattare l’asfalto quella notte e che è un miracolo di Dio che non abbia tutte le ossa rotte.

Forse c’è un po’ di virtù divina nel mondo, forse qualcuno o qualcosa è sceso dal Cielo a prendere Francesco per il collo la notte dell’incidente per permettergli di stare tra le braccia di Lorenzo adesso, con la verità rivelata quasi per intero e il petto che, tutto sommato, non fa poi così male.

 

*

 

Due giorni dopo Lorenzo e Francesco sono entrambi nella stanza d’ospedale che dibattono se sia il caso di mettere su quella musica infame che Giuliano ascolta sempre per vedere se possa servire a qualcosa, e Francesco suggerisce piuttosto le canzoni indie da cui era ossessionato Lorenzo al tempo del liceo: Giuliano si sveglierebbe anche solo per mandarlo a quel paese e dirgli di andare ad ascoltarsi i suoi crimini adolescenziali da un’altra parte.

Le labbra di Lorenzo si piegano in qualcosa di molto simile a un sorriso mentre ammette che non è una cattiva idea, e intanto dà un’occhiata al cellulare e avvisa Francesco che Clarice è arrivata in aeroporto ma il volo di Novella è in ritardo a causa delle perturbazioni sopra le Alpi.

Perché alla fine Francesco l’ha chiamata Novella, e lei ha solo detto _“Arrivo,”_ ed è salita sul primo aereo da Edimburgo per tornare a casa da lui e Giuliano. Magari non gli tirerà nemmeno uno schiaffo troppo forte quando vedrà il suo zigomo ancora tumefatto dal pugno di Lorenzo, oppure, molto più probabilmente, avrà solo la misericordia necessaria per colpirlo sull’altra guancia.

Stanno ridendo quieti, un suono alieno e insicuro che sta ancora tastando il terreno per capire se ci sia effettivamente posto per una risata in mezzo a loro due, quando d’improvviso le macchine a cui è attaccato Giuliano cambiano ritmo e lo sguardo di entrambi sfreccia su di lui. Al primo tremore dietro le sue palpebre Lorenzo è già che gli afferra la mano e lo chiama, e Francesco si lancia fuori dalla stanza a chiamare il dottore.

Una volta liberato dalla maschera per l’ossigeno, le prime parole rauche di Giuliano sono tutte per Lorenzo, per il fratello che – Giuliano sicuramente lo sa, anche solo a pelle se lo deve sentire dentro – gli è rimasto a fianco per tutto il tempo. Eppure, non appena medici e infermieri finiscono di scrivere, quantificare, misurare, i suoi occhi si alzano e vedono Francesco, e il sollievo sulla faccia di Giuliano è talmente evidente da far quasi male a vedersi.

“Ehi. Sei qua,” sussurra con voce così flebile e raschiante che si fatica a discernere le parole.

Francesco fa un passo avanti a pugni stretti. Si conficca le unghie nel palmo delle mani per non farsi sovrastare dalle emozioni.

“Sì, sono qua.”

“Quell’occhio è colpa dell’incidente?”

La bocca di Francesco ha uno spasmo involontario che potrebbe persino sembrare un sorriso: Giuliano sa riconoscere un pugno quando ne vede uno, ne ha presi e dati troppi per non sapere subito che quello sulla faccia di Francesco non è un regalo dell’impatto che l’ha quasi ucciso.

“No. Di questo ho tuo fratello da ringraziare.”

“Ah. State bene adesso?” Giuliano chiede, e l’aria si blocca nella gola di Francesco con un rumore strozzato.

“Francesco?”

Si porta una mano davanti agli occhi e per un momento tutto è buio e caldo, e qualcosa gli preme dietro le palpebre per uscire. Inizia a ridere, a gettare via la paura e l’ansia a pieni polmoni, e le lacrime scendono libere dai suoi occhi come non hanno fatto in anni e anni.

“Sì. Sì, Giuliano, stiamo bene adesso.”

Adesso Francesco sta bene e magari, magari adesso, magari adesso smetterà pure di sentire freddo dentro e di aver paura di annegare.

Giuliano tossisce e geme: “Vieni qua che non ci riesco ad alzarmi.”

Francesco obbedisce e si avvicina, e Giuliano lo afferra per il polso con una forza che non ci si aspetterebbe da uno che si è appena svegliato dal coma. Oppure è solo Francesco che in questo momento si sente debole come un bambino e non ha la capacità di opporgli resistenza.

Giuliano lo tira giù e Francesco si trova con il viso tra i suoi capelli e le sue braccia attorno alle spalle.

“Ci sei mancato, stronzo. Bentornato.”

E Francesco davvero non sa come ha potuto passare anni senza sapere che le braccia di Lorenzo e Giuliano sono la casa a cui doveva tornare. Adesso però ci è riuscito, e forse solo questo è l’importante.

Il freddo se ne andrà via con il tempo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nota di cui non frega niente a nessuno, but still: dopo Francesco de’ Pazzi, Novella Foscari sposò un nobile scozzese - di cui però non sono riuscita a scoprire il nome e di cui comunque chissene perché Francesco/Novella i gay BFFs che ci meritavamo.  
> E comunque dovrei stare a far ricerche sui miti arturiani in periodo vittoriano, non sul Rinascimento fiorentino. Look at my life, look at my choices.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Il tuo diploma in fallimento (è una laurea per reagire)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999231) by [Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/pseuds/Fae)




End file.
